Keep Your Eyes Open
by renandli
Summary: Its New Years and the students at hogwarts have broken into the love potions. smutty smut smut. neville, pansy, everybody OOC rated M for language and subject matter. NL/PP 2nd chap NL/PP/CM not a follow up to anything I've written before. two shot
1. Chapter 1

The New Year's Party was in full motion. The dance floor was packed with bodies so tight all anyone could do was wiggle. The friction naturally lead to more purposeful movement of mouths and hands on exposed flesh. Neville Longbottom was in the middle of the heaving crowd, a half dozen hands groping his hard gardener's body. He could feel someone's erection pressed into his ass, he reached back and ground his palm into the stiffness smiling as the man writhed. The Patil twins came out of nowhere, a three-way kiss sent up a cloud of sandalwood and fennel before they peeled away. A drunk 4th year grabbed his caloused hands; one she positioned under her skirt, the other on her tit. She screamed out as his digit slipped into her slit and he bent down to bite her breast through her bra. Most of the people, Neville couldn't recognize through the haze of whiskey in his system, he decided he didn't care as a tongue roamed from his sternum, across his collar bone teeth added a hickey to his neck.

His hands found a comfortable armful that he pulled in, crushing the soft, curvy body flush against him, the grinding left him with his mouth open in a silent moan. The girl squirmed around to face him, pulling his mouth down to hers. She sucked his hot tongue in, massaging it, nipping, letting the muscle tickle the back of her throat.

Neville opened his eyes to see Pansy Parkinson. She broke the kiss, gave him an evil smirk then licked him from collar bone up to the curve of his ear, she stuck her tongue into his ear and bit his lobe. She felt the groan as it trembled through the stong body in front of her. Pansy wrapped her hands around his neck and hitched herself up to wrap her legs around his waist. She delved back onto his mouth, cramming her tongue down his throat this time.

Neville added his hands around her ass to keep her in postion. The crowd pressed their bodies even closer together, more hands adding to their pleasure; Pansy's exposed thighs and back, Neville's shoulders, ass and bulge. Fingers leveraged between their chests twisting nipples and cupping Pansy's breasts. Pansy began grinding down on Neville's bulge and the hand that was already there. Neville twisted her ass meat, bruising as he added pressure against his aroused member. He would have fell, as he felt the release spatter against his jeans, but the cluster helped him keep hs feet. She felt the tremor below her panties as he came.

Pansy released Neville's waist, getting her feet back she pressed Neville backwards through the crowd. New hands fondled the duo, but Neville's attention was fully on Pansy, who grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips, began sucking two fingers. Her eyes closed she worked the long fingers, drawing them into her mouth, puckering her lips when she got to his palm. Her strong lips let a bit of salvia escape and drip into his hand. Neville's lower erection grew again as he saw a drop fall to the ground.

A hands slipped the straps of Pansy's dress down to her elbows, the fabric bunching on her braless chest. Small brown nipples peeked out as the kids juggled them toward the edge of the crowd. Still pushing him back, Pansy began working on the buckle of Neville's jeans. Her hand forced its way into his jeans when she couldn't get the buckle open quick enough. Twisting her wrist, she found his cock was throbbing in time with the music that surrounded her. Neville stopped suddenly as he backed into a body. Two powerful arms wrapped around him and released his belt with a deft movement. Pansy was able to pump his fingers and cock with the added wiggle room. Neville grabbed at the helpful man and tongued him deeply in appreciation, both men groaned loudly when the lip lock was broken.

Neville's shoulders finally hit stone, a lot of daring couples were lining the walls of the room. Neville and Pansy took their place among them. Finally with some breathing room, Pansy dropped to her knees and yanked Neville's jeans and boxers down to his ankles. His cock flopped out of its confines, still shiny from his earlier release . Pansy gripped him at his base and smacked his dripping tip on her hard nipple. She ringed the nipple with the liquid then lifted her breast up to lick it off flicking her tongue multiple times to clean herself. She switched hands and breasts to repeat the process, as she licked her eyes sought the face above her. Neville had his face screwed up in concentration, he was holding back.

Laughing maliciously, Pansy ripped his button-up shirt open, exposing the rest of his flesh. In shock Neville opened his eyes and Pansy slithered up to his ear. Hot breath carried a message. "Keep your eyes open, I want you to watch me wreck you."

Pansy began by by drawing her tongue across his collar bone, blowing hot air onto the spit made goose bumps appear. She sucked on the skin, leaving a dark bruise. Her body bucked as someone spanked her in passing, but she made sure not to hit his erection, choosing to give him more hickeys before moving in for the kill. She ducked her head to nuzzle his belly button letting her hair fall down, tickling his trobbing cock. Her fingers strayed north, twisting and rubbing until his nipples could cut glass. She let some drool roll down his stomach to mix into pubes. She followed the liquid down his treasure trail biting the virgin flesh. Her hands felt Neville's diaphram contract in anticipation. She looked up, to see his eyes closed. She grabbed some of the wiry hair between finger and thumb and yanked. Having gained his attention, she forced his legs a bit further apart and mouthed "Keep your eyes open." He caught the intented threat.

Pansy wrapped her fist around the base of his cock and rubbed the tip along her lips, tracing as if putting on lipstick. She licked his taste off her lips before puckering up to place small teasing kisses up and down his shaft. Her hand massaged his sack and she ran her nails lightly over the skin. Neville would have cum right then if Pansy hadn't pinched his tip, the pain cut through the pleasure. Disaster avoided, Pansy took him in her mouth working him to half way. Her head bobbed on his penis, sucking and pulling it to its full length. She moved both hands to his hips, using her tongue and lips to keep him inside. Pansy worked out to his tip then slammed her face forward, taking in all he had. Neville could feel her exhale through her nose as he slid down her throat. He began pulling his own hair in an attempt to last longer. He ripped out a handful before Pansy snatched at his arms and slapped his hands into her hair. He balled up his fists in the long hair, he roughly yanked. Pansy stopped moving her head, leaving Neville about half in. She moved her hands to cup his ass, pulling him forward into her mouth. Neville got the hint and began thrusting his hips as Pansy braced her hands on the wall behind him.

A few frenzied thrusts brought about a satisfying rhythm, her throat was relaxed and open, her tongue massaged the underside of his cock. He withdrew and thumped his member against her outstretched tongue, white jizz was seeping out already and he wiped the tip on her cheek before pressing in again.  
Neville enjoyed the power of setting the pace, seeing her lips expand as he rammed further in. He added pressure to the back of Pansy's head, matching his thrusts. She hummed with pleasure, gargling as his tip hit the back of her throat. That did it. With a final jagged thrust Neville unloaded into her waiting mouth finally squeezing his eyes shut. His body went slack as Pansy took over, sucking him dry and swallowing every drop.

Pansy wiped the jizz off her cheek and turned to find a bunch of underclass students clapping. Boy and girls alike gave her a glassy-eyed ovation.  
Pansy pulled her dress back onto her shoulders and made a curtsy. The man who helped with the belt problem was there too rubbing the front of his slacks he smiled lewedly. She recognized Cormac and waved him over. She raked her hands roughly through his hair then down his broad chest and shouted over the music, "Get Longbottom back in his jeans and meet me in the Slytherin common room, you and I are going to have some fun." She pressed her bruised lips onto the handsome blond, letting his tongue in to gather a taste of what was to follow. "I told him to keep his eyes open." Pansy turned away, confident that Cormac would get Neville to the dungeons even if he had to carry the guy. As she left the room, she grabbed 3 more vials of pink potion, little hearts bursting in the vapor wafting off them. 


	2. Chapter 2

As Cormac reached down, he accidently rubbed his hair on the spent boy's crotch, pulling the boxers and jeans back up, he firmly tucked Neville in before zipping him. Cormac then pulled the man over his shoulder in a perfect fireman's carry before carefully winding through the crowd. His prey's lanky body drapped boneless, letting gravity meld him to the strong suportive muscles, beyond caring where he was taken. In the hallway, the music levels blessfully died down, other senses sprang to life after the din. Cormac breathed deeply at the aroma of sex that circled around his head.  
He had been closing in on Neville himself, before Pansy got in the way. Neville was chum for the sea of sharks at the party and Cormc was a Great White, he had smelt blood in the water as soon as he got there.

There were obviously better looking and more interesting people at Hogwarts, and Cormac had his pick of any of them. In fact he had 'had' many of them already. But he saw Neville as his own personal gold ring. A queer mixture of innocence, desire for acceptance and new found confidence, Neville was just the kind of guy Cormac loved to get his hands on. He hitched Neville more surely across his shoulder. Cormac was not wholey happy that Pansy would be part of the deal, but he knew he could put up with a lot to get what he needed. As he passed the stairway to Gryffindor Tower, Cormac briefly thought about keeping his prize all to himself. Knowing that Parkinson would undoubtably make a big deal about not showing up, he continued on. He had to admit to a morbid fascination of what she might have in store for them.

Pansy met them outside the common room, she had washed her face and put on some fresh red lipstick. Cormac let Neville down, steadying him as the blood rushed out of his head. Pansy rubbed against Cormac and pulled him into a kiss. Cormac broke off and did the same to Neville, who brought Pansy over so all 3 could swap spit. Pansy hooked her a finger into their belt loops and led the group through the Slyherin common room, and into her dorm room. The beds that inhabited the room were already pushed together creating a large playground for the festivities.

Pansy brought forth the 3 vials of potion she had taken from the party. Neville looked confused but Cormac's eyes widened as he recognized the potion,  
Liquid Lust. "Don't freak out McClagen, I didn't bring them for you and me, I know how much of a man-whore you are." Pansy whispered, careful not scare Neville. Pansy turned to Neville, "They're for you, I want to make sure you enjoy everything we have to offer, it just relaxes you, so we all can have some fun. You want to have fun together, don't you?" Pansy purred in his ear and snuggled against him.

Cormac caught on, Pansy was worried that away from the party, Neville might start thinking, the death knell of many an attempted sexing. Cormac put his arm around Nev's shoulder. Seeing concern enter the boy's eyes, Cormac kept it light, "Come on, take the potion, it can't make you do anyhing you don't want." Still seeing doubt. "Look," Cormac plucked two vials away from Pansy, "you and I'll both take it, if that makes you feel better. You know I wouldn't take anything dangerous, I have Quidditch tommorow night." With his best smile, he popped the corks, clinked the glass together and watched the boy fall to peer pressure.

Neville's look of doubt melt away, leaving behind a gleam as he lauched himself at Cormac. Pansy squeeled and pushed her dress off her shoulders.  
Stepping out when it reached the ground, she pushed the boys over to the edge of bed and climbed in by herself. She was propped against the head board, naked except for her panties, watching the two men grope at each other.

Pansy began playing with her breasts, squeezing and plucking. Neville shoved his tongue down Cormac's throat, the latter twisting his hands in the boy's hair to bring the kiss deeper. Pansy tickled her stomach and screamed, "Take off his clothes, Nev." Obeying, Neville broke of just long enough to pull Cormac's sweater over his head. Dismayed to find another layer between him and the flesh he sought, Nev tore at the teeshirt with frantic fingers, the fabric finally ripping. Cormac caught his mouth again as Neville's hot fingers worked the shirt the rest of the way off, wandering back to trace his shoulders and feel the rippling muscles flex. Cormac was bulky whereas Neville was lanky, Neville had never been this close to such raw power. He felt his cock harden as his mind thought of what those muscles could do.

Cormac smiled when he felt Neville's erection and quickly decided to put it to use. Cormac undid Neville's belt for the 2nd time that night, then pushed him onto the bed, Nev still wore his shirt half buttoned. Cormac glanced at Pansy. The girl had one hand wrapped in her hair tugging, the other tracing along her lower lips. "Enjoying the show Parkinson?" Cormac stretched over the boy on the bed to reach Pansy and drew her soping panties off. He brought them to his nose, enjoying the musky scent then placed them on Neville's face. Neville sucked at the wetness, making Cormac's slacks tighten.

Bending at the waist Cormac flicked his tongue across the sensitive head. Neville had length but not much girth so Cormac sucked his cheeks in as he bobbed up and down. He tasted of grass, dirt and sunshine. Cormac pulled off with a pop, the cock twitching from the loss of contact. Neville was laying there under the panties and Cormac decided he should really have a more active roll. Taking the boy's hand he curled back all but one digit and guided it to Pansy's opening. Not hard to find since Pansy was rubbing her clit, her juices already dripping on the sheets. Pansy arched into the added pleasure of Neville's long digit. Cormac got more comfortable by straddling Neville. The boy rubbed against soft flannel trousers above him. Cormac manipulated the hand again to put three fingers up Pansy's trobbing hole. He whispered directions to the blind Neville, "Pump your hand into her, she loves it. She's so wet. Try changing fingers or even your whole hand, you hear her moan. You are doing that to her. Make her scream your name." But Pansy was beyond words locked in her own world of pleasure. Cormac bit Nev's earlobe and ran his open mouth down the jawline kissing through the fabric across his lips. A whimper followed Cormac as he moved away.

Cormac knelt on the bed, finally releasing himself from the confines of fabric. He gathered some of Pansy's liquid in his hand and pumped his cock vigorously. Clamering off the bed he lost his trousers completely and toed out of his shoes. He lowered himself between Neville's legs and took off the boy's shoes too. Cormac massaged the boy's thigh and grasped himself again. Grazing against Nev's cock sent the veins to trobbing and the boy let out a whail. Neville didn't know how to express his needs but his body was very responsive. "Shhh, just relax Neville, work on Pansy. Don't worry about what I'm doing. You are very safe in my hands." He soothed the boy by running his hands across his pelvis. He let his hands rest on the indented muscle between Nev's abs and thighs.

Cormac had to be strategic or he would break the mood of the room. Cormac dipped down onto the cock again, playing with the hole at the tip, plunging down relishng the mix of spit and cum that had gathered at his base. One more lick along the full length and Cormac began working the balls, teasing with tongue, lips and teeth. Cormac's large mouth easily fit the entire sack, for fun Cormac hummed the school anthem eliciting a gutteral groan from Neville his hips bucking so hard that Cormac had to release his mouthful. Cormac knew that Neville was too inexperinced to hold back, he really wanted to prolong the pleasure for both of them.

Cormac took his wand from his trousers and whispered a lasting spell for both of them under his breath. Screaming above him brought him back to Pansy. While he still had his wand, he sent a contraception spell her way. Neville had indeed worked her well. The fool didn't know to stop once she came, she took advantage and was riding his hand to her 4th orgasm. She grabbed a pillow, screaming into it when she had her body shattering release. Cormac withdrew Nev's hand and took the panties off his head. He helped Nev to his feet a clapped him on the shoulder. "See what you've done Nev, good job. Wouldn't you say girlie?" Cormac smacked her inner thigh and she bucked at his touch. Pansy was still holding onto the last pangs of pleasure, her eyes closed and head thrown back. She gulped in some air and finally let her body relax mummering that Nev was fantastic.

She rolled over and over, transferring to another bed and out of the puddle she left behind. Landing on her stomach she left her very fine ass exposed.  
Composing herself, she propped up on an elbow and inquired, "What's next boys?" As she surveyed both erections an idea came to mind. "Cormac, do you find its easier to lay on the bed while someone rides you or to be behind and thrusting?" She asked this with a wicked smile.

"If your under you get a better veiw, from behind its more fun. Its not a question about easier." Cormac dipped down to bite Neville's lip, pulling it into his mouth. As he released, Cormac shoved Nev onto the bed next to Pansy. "Back on the bed horsey, the girl isn't done riding you. Wait." The last was directed at Pansy who was already on her hands and knees ready to position herself on her horsey. Pansy sat back on her thighs, letting hands dally on Nev's stomach. She looked at Cormac for direction. "I do believe this is going to be Nev's first time, we should do this right." Neville blushed but didn't deny it as Cormac collected his ruined shirt. Cormac pushed Pansy forward again and cleaned off her thighs with the fabric. "Nev,  
get some spit on your dick, you want the head to be really wet." Neville spit on his hand, bringing the moisture to his tip. He watched as Cormac ran the fabric along Pansy's slit taking away a lot of the liquid. Cormac admired his work and found it good, "Ok Nev, take her leg and bring it over you, you have to line up and then the real fun starts." Cormac crouched down, the two boys both had a grip on Nev's cock as his tip entered.  
Cormac spread the her legs further apart letting her settle all the way to his base.

Neville had his face screwed up again in concentration, he threw his head back and gulped air, the other two didn't push forward until Nev brought his face forward. Cormac placed the boy's hand on her hips, and added his own as a guide. Pansy was lifted and dropped, pumping his shaft. Nature took over causing thrusts to be added. Cormac moved to swirl his fingers on the clit causing Pansy to get really vocal. "Come on Nev, you can drill me harder than this, I can bearly feel you, I want you to fuck me in half." Neville took a tighter grip on her hips and threw her down each time he thrust, Pansy yelping each time. Pansy pulled Cormac into a deep kiss as Nev changed tactics. His short quick thrusts caused Pansy's tits to bounce,  
she fell forward and had to brace herself on her elbows to weather the vibrations. From behind, Cormac cupped Neville's balls and traced the rim of Pansy's puckered hole, considering. Pansy glanced over her shoulder at the touch and shrugged. "Slow down Nev, Cormac's going to join you."

"Can both of us fit?"

"Not what I was going for but...lets give it a go. Stay in but don't thrust." Neville's entire body shuddered as Cormac tested the waters with his fingers, Nev began licking any flesh he could reach in anticipation. Smiling, Cormac stroked himself to his full length and placed his head at Pansy's opening he pressed in as all 3 of them gasped. The feeling of his shaft running along another nearly ended him. Pansy's walls quaked but held the two cocks in place. Cormac slowly pulled out an inch or two, then back in.

"Holy shit! That is so good!"

The trio laughed at Nev's outburst, Cormac worked at his short thrusts, running the show. Pansy pushed back to met the thrusts, Nev left bruises on her hips as he drunk in the sensation. Pansy was the first to break. Her juices flooded both of the cocks inside her and she declared an end to this part of the night. She rolled off their sopping members and stretched out like a cat. Cormac looked down to see a glazed look in Nev's eye. "Whatever will we find to do with one another." Cormac climbed forward and laid full length against the smaller boy, cocks touching he went in for a deep kiss. Neville reached between them and took them both in hand. Stroking the still wet muscles, he licked Cormac's ear then flipped the man on his back. Nev rained kisses over Cormac's chest, when his lips got their first nipple, a repressed growl erupted from Cormac. All too soon the flickering tongue moved away as Neville slipped down the bed. Releasing their cocks, Neville looked down at Cormac seeping onto his own stomach.

Bending down Nev licked the cum off the skin, then tenatively gripped the cock. Cormac shifted up on his elbows so he could watch Neville give head for the first time. Soft brown eyes locked onto Cormac's cool hazel as lips made contact. Cormac licked his own lips and wiped some sweat off the nervous boy's brow. A thick, strong tongue licked the slit of his head then slid down the shaft, poking at the ball sack. Opened lips made the return trip up the tongue licking at the veins that stood out from the skin. Nev took Cormac in after that, the girth causing trouble but the boy pressed down to take in as much as he could gagging as tears went down his face. Cormac took pity on the newbie, twining his fingers in the fluffy brown hair he guided Neville in quick shallow stokes. Neville recoiled when the first jet of release hit the back of his throat, cum splashed on his face and down on Cormac's lap.

Giggling, Pansy joined in on clean up crew, licking the spum off his face as Nev finished Cormac off with his mouth. The boy was more prepared as his mouth filled and was able to swallow all but a small drop that slid down his chin. Cormac caught the drip and smeared it across the lips before pressing his own against them. Forcing his tongue in Cormac could taste himself inside Nev's hot cavern. The force of the kiss brought both boys up to their knees getting as much skin on skin contact as possible.

Cormac looked into the boy's eyes and declared, "I want to fuck you in the ass, you sexy fuck." Cormac tossed the boy down on his belly. He grabbed his wand again and let out a lubrcation spell. He mouth watered as he saw a little of the clear goo drain from the pucker. "The important part is to relax Nev." Pansy gathered herself next to the prone man. She physically bent his legs to raise his ass into the air and began to rub his back. Nev turned his check to the bed so he could see what was going on. Cormac ran his finger down the crack a few times, each pass hesitated at the slick hole, tracing the edges. Neville gave a slow nod, and Cormac pressed in one finger. Just going to the first knuckle before pulling out. No scream so Cormac went further on the next press. Cormac shuddered as the muscle pushed down on his finger resisting the intrusion. Two fingers were the next step, then scissoring the hole even wider. Stretching and exploring until 3 fingers pumped inside. It took over 20 minutes before Cormac thought he was ready. He placed another lubrication spell before lining up. Nev shut his tearfilled eyes as the tip entered but didn't cry out. Pansy gently pumped Neville while spreading his cheeks wider apart. She stared unashamed as Cormac slid in and out. After a minute of slow thrusting, the motion became easier. Cormac's thighs made slapping noises as he went in to his base over and over. Nev began groaning in blissful agony as his prostate was grazed and cock stroked. Just before he erupted, Cormac pulled out to flip Neville on his back. He helped Pansy onto Nev's face, "I'll start again only if you eat that pussy." Pansy rocked her dripping ravished center into Neville's mouth so he frenched her. Pansy pinned Nev's legs wide open and drooled onto his gaping hole. She and Cormac stuck a digit in, finger fucking his hole until Cormac couldn't hold back anymore. Pansy moved her mouth down to Nev's cock and got a front row seat to watch Cormac drill into the hole. He didn't even pretend at being gentle as the skin stretched to encase him. Each thrust brought him against Nev's prostate causing the boy to buck further into Pansy's mouth. Moans of pleasure drove into her clit causing an early release into his still sucking mouth.

Pansy gave up and went back to jerking Nev off as her core pulsed. Cormac spilled inside Nev a few thrusts later. Pushing hard on the last thrust he road out the constrictions as Nev squirted. Cormac milked Neville dry and brought the jizz to his mouth. Only then did he pull out, liquid dripped off his spent cock as he got into bed. He pulled Pansy off the already sleeping boy, slipped her into Nev's arms then wrapped his own around the lot of them before exhaustion took hold. 


End file.
